The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of northern highbush blueberry hybrid known as a Vaccinium corymbosum hybrid and referred to as ‘ZF06-043’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘ZF06-043’ was selected in Lowell, Oreg., in 2006. ‘ZF06-043’ is an ornamental variety intended for nursery, landscape, and home garden use. The new variety has deep green foliage with pink and orange new growth, which turns a deep purple color in the fall, retaining its foliage throughout the winter. ‘ZF06-043’ has a round, compact growth habit. The new variety ripens in mid-July and produces mildly sweet, firm berries in moderately loose clusters. The plant is moderately vigorous, with an estimated chilling requirement of 500 hours.
The new blueberry plant originated from a cross of ‘Toro’ (pollen parent, unpatented) by ‘FLX-2’ (female parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,381). The female parent was produced by a cross between ‘FL92-9’ (unpatented) and ‘Sunshineblue’ (unpatented). The pollen parent was produced by a cross between ‘Earliblue’ (unpatented) and ‘Ivanhoe’ (unpatented). The new blueberry plant variety ‘ZF06-043’ has been planted in replicated trials since 2007.
The new variety differs from the patented female parent ‘FLX-2’ in that ‘ZF06-043’ is smaller in size and has more pronounced orange and pink leaf color.
The new variety differs from the unpatented pollen parent ‘Toro’ in that ‘ZF06-043’ is smaller in size, has smaller leaves, and has pronounced orange and pink leaf color.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘ZF06-043’ has maintained its distinguishing characteristics throughout successive asexual propagations. The variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced through softwood cuttings in Lowell, Oreg., and the clones are phenotypically identical to the original plant.